Grant
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Grant | jname=ザクロ | tmname=Zakuro | slogan=yes | sloganline=The wild, yet cool and collected, rock climber. | image=XY Grant.png| size=250px | caption=Artwork from X and Y | gender=Male | colors=yes| eyes=Gray | hair=Black | hometown=Cyllage City | region=Kalos | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Gym Leader | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=yes | gym=Cyllage Gym | specialist=yes | type= types| badge=Badge#Cliff Badge Cliff Badge | anime=yes | epnum=XY020 | epname=Breaking Titles at the Chateau! | enva=Cory Willis | java=Hirofumi Nojima | }} Grant (Japanese: ザクロ Zakuro) is the Gym Leader of Cyllage City's Gym, known officially as the Cyllage Gym. He specializes in . He gives the to Trainers who defeat him. In the games Grant appears in Pokémon X and Y as a Gym Leader. Trainers who defeat Grant will receive the , along with . He excels at a variety of sports, such as bike racing and mountain climbing. According to the television show Gym Freaks, he is a trend setter and very fashionable, with his hairstyle of rolling stones apparently being popular with young people. It also states that he cuts down on his eating to keep his weight down, but appears to miss the opportunity to eat sweets because of this. Pokémon Gym battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSGrant.png |size=150px |prize= 4,000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Grant |game=XY |location=Cyllage Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSGrant.png |size=150px |prize= 6,400 |class=Marquis |name=Grant |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau - Blue Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSGrant.png |size=150px |prize= 4,800 |class=Marquis |name=Grant |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau - Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSGrant.png |size=150px |prize= 7,200 |class=Marquis |name=Grant |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau - Red Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSGrant.png |size=150px |prize= 8,000 |class=Marquis |name=Grant |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau - Black Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSGrant.png |size=150px |prize= 9,600 |class=Marquis |name=Grant |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSGrant.png |size=150px |prize= 8,000 |class=Marquis |name=Grant |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch - Blue Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSGrant.png |size=150px |prize= 6,400 |class=Marquis |name=Grant |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch - Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSGrant.png |size=150px |prize= 8,800 |class=Marquis |name=Grant |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch - Red Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSGrant.png |size=150px |prize= 9,600 |class=Marquis |name=Grant |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch - Black Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSGrant.png |size=150px |prize= 11,200 |class=Marquis |name=Grant |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Quotes ;Cyllage City :"Oh dear... If you're here for the Bicycle race, I'm afraid you're too late. The race is over, and I took first place. I feel bad that you missed it. Here--allow me to give you this HM in consolation. If one of your Pokémon uses the move, it will be able to push large rocks around." :"However, if you want to use the move outside of battle, you'll first need a Badge from the Gym I run in this city. On that note, I'll be waiting for you in the Gym. Come challenge me at your leisure." ;Cyllage Gym * Before battle :"I've been waiting in eager anticipation! What have I been waiting for? For a worthy challenger to appear! It's quite an achievement to have climbed all the way up here. Very impressive, actually! I have a feeling that our battle will turn out to be worth the wait! I hope you'll show me that your skill as a surpasses even mine." * Upon being defeated :"You have proven to be a wall that I am unable to surmount!" * After being defeated :"There are some things that seem out of reach no matter how hard you try. However, it's important that you never give up--no matter the opponent or the odds. I could tell from our battle that you and your Pokémon understand that. To commemorate such an impressive show of teamwork, please accept the Cliff Badge!" :"With the Cliff Badge in your grasp, you should have no issues working together with Pokémon up to level 40. This even applies to Pokémon you've received from other people in trade. And that's not all. You also get...this!" :"It's . With this move, a Pokémon can hurl rocks at its target, not only inflicting damage but also lowering the target's Speed and preventing it from moving. Now that you've become a master wall climber and conquered this Gym, it's time you thought about how to apply your skills in other areas! Think about how you can improve yourself, as well as the Pokémon that are always by your side. When you find the answer, that's when you'll truly be able to smile!" * Post-game :"Have you heard of the Battle Chateau on ? I like to take the occasional trip there. If it pleases you, I hope you might honor me with a rematch there someday." ;Battle Chateau * Before battle :"There is only one thing I wish for. That by surpassing one another, we find a way to even greater heights." * Upon being defeated :"You continue to be a wall that I am unable to surmount!" * After being defeated ::If giving the player an item: "To commemorate such an impressive show of teamwork, please accept this gift!" :"Yes, this is the way it should be. This way both humans and Pokémon will grow." * If the player is defeated :"Do not give up. That is all there really is to it. The most important lessons in life are simple." Gym Freaks :April: "Hello! It's time for Gym Freaks, your source for the hottest news about hot Gym Leaders in Kalos. So... I'm now in front of the Cyllage City Gym! ... Whoa! Grant has arrived! He's good looking! So good looking! Lean yet muscular. Fascinating! That hairstyle of rolling stones into your hair is very popular among young people now! Grant is not only a Gym Leader but also a leader in fashion! Oh... He went inside the Gym... That's all for the on-site report. Good-bye for now, everyone." :April: "Hello! It's time for Gym Freaks, your source for the hottest news about hot Gym Leaders in Kalos. So... I'm now in front of the Cyllage City Gym! ... Whoa! Grant has arrived! He's good looking! So good looking! Lean yet muscular. Fascinating! But I know that he cuts down on his eating to keep his weight down! I saw him longingly looking at sweets in front of a café. He's so cute! Oh... He went inside the Gym... That's all for the on-site report. Good-bye for now, everyone." Sprites Artwork In the anime Grant debuted in Breaking Titles at the Chateau!, where and met him at the Battle Chateau. He was promoted to the rank after his won a battle against Viola's . Close to the end of the episode, Ash and his friends discovered that Grant is the Cyllage City Gym Leader, making Ash even more excited about his upcoming Gym with him. In Climbing the Walls!, Grant accepted Ash's Gym challenge after the latter's arrival at the Cyllage Gym. Unlike most Gym Leaders, he allowed Ash to use his entire team against him while he would only be using two Pokémon. After some hard battles, Ash emerged victorious and Grant awarded him the Cliff Badge, telling the Trainer he would like to battle him at the Battle Chateau sometime. He reappeared in a fantasy in A League of His Own!, when Ash was talking to Everett about the Gym Leaders that he had defeated in Kalos, in order for him to be able to compete in the Lumiose Conference. In A Towering Takeover!, Grant was seen in the Kalos Canyon, watching Lysandre's broadcast from Lumiose City. In Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!, Grant and Tyrunt were among those who helped destroy the Giant Rock. He reappeared in a flashback in Till We Compete Again!. Character Grant cannot resist scaling walls, but has a tendency to fall off the rocks he is climbing on, which easily annoys Viola. He also seems to be good friends with her. Pokémon is Grant's first known Pokémon, which he used in a battle against Viola's at the Battle Chateau. Despite Surskit creating its signature ice battlefield to aid its speed, Onix was able to turn the tables on the Pond Skater Pokémon by using its masterful control of Rock Tomb to trap it and Rock Polish to increase its speed, keeping Surskit on the defensive. Eventually, Onix ended the battle by using its powerful Flash Cannon to knock Surskit out. It was seen in flashbacks in A PokeVision of Things to Come! and Coming Back into the Cold!. Onix reappeared in Climbing the Walls! as the first Pokémon Grant used in his Gym battle against ; it went up against . Onix attempted to keep up with the Bubble Frog Pokémon, but Froakie's speed, in combination with , confused Onix. This left it open to attacks, which eventually allowed Froakie to knock it out with . Onix's known moves are , , , and .}} was the second Pokémon used by Grant in his Gym Battle against Ash. Tyrunt, unlike Froakie, was quick, and while Froakie was able to dodge Rock Tomb, it was easily overpowered by Tyrunt's Draco Meteor. Tyrunt next went up against and managed to knock it out easily (but not before taking damage from a super-effective ). Finally, Tyrunt went up against , who was able to dodge Tyrunt's attacks and even used the projectiles from Draco Meteor for momentum before managing to wedge a rock in Tyrunt's mouth and finally knocking it out with a direct hit from . It appeared again in Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!, where it helped destroy the Giant Rock. It reappeared in a flashback in Till We Compete Again!. Tyrunt's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=野島 裕史 Hirofumi Nojima |en=Cory Willis |da=Rasmus Benjamin Cundell |fi=Unknown voice actor (XY020, XY025) Aku Laitinen (XY135-XY136) |he=דור סרוגו Dor Srugo |es_eu=Raúl Lara |es_la=Carlo Vázquez |pl=Mateusz Rusin |pt_br=Caio Guarnieri |vi=Trần Vũ (XY020-XY025) Nguyễn Anh Tuấn (XY135-XY136) }} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Grant is first seen in Cyllage City alongside Clemont. He teases Clemont for leaving the Prism Tower in the hands of Bonnie while he is away, but Clemont shrugs it off. Grant then points Clemont to , who he noticed sitting on a bench. They see her being taken away by Team Flare members and wonder what is happening. Later, he finds that Cycling Road had been damaged from a helicopter crash. He angrily demands the pilot, Cassius, explain to him what had happened, which causes the two to get into an argument. Cassius manages to end the argument by agreeing to pay for the damages. Later, he travels to a Laverre City hospital alongside Valerie and Olympia. They came to visit their friend and fellow Gym Leader Korrina, who was still recuperating from injuries she sustained from a battle with Team Flare. Additionally, the Gym Leaders gathered to have meeting with Team Flare as the subject. Grant notes that while they are still waiting for Wulfric and Ramos to arrive, no one has been able to contact Clemont, which worries him. Afterward, he heads off to the meeting with Valerie and Olympia. After meeting up with Wulfric and Ramos, the Gym Leaders finish their meeting and return to Y's group. They travel by sea on Wulfric's to Geosenge Town, where Team Flare's base is located. Upon arriving, they find the ultimate weapon in the process of being activated. When Y leaps in to keep the weapon's petals from opening, the Gym Leaders assist her by also using their strength and their Pokémon to keep the weapon closed. Despite their best efforts, the Gym Leaders are unable to prevent the ultimate weapon from blooming and firing on the Kalos region. The attack hits many areas and damages several buildings, but the heroes' efforts managed to weaken the weapon's power and prevent any lives from being taken. The Gym Leaders and Y were also protected from the attack thanks to Olympia and Valerie's Pokémon surrounding them in barriers. Later, the Kalos Gym Leaders help rebuild the damaged buildings that were destroyed by the ultimate weapon's blast. Due to Team Flare's influence over the media, the Gym Leaders and X's group were blamed for the incident. Sometime later, Team Flare attempts to reactivate the plan to use the ultimate weapon by extracting life energy from wild Pokémon captured at the Pokémon Village. The plan is interrupted by the arrival of Viola, Clemont, Alexa, Bonnie, and Yvette, who lead a charge to free the captured Pokémon. When attempts to call for backup, he finds that Grant and the other Gym Leaders have defeated the other members of Team Flare that were stationed at Cyllage City. After Team Flare is fully defeated, Grant and his allies meet with X and his friends at Lumiose City to congratulate them on their victory. Pokémon is Grant's first known Pokémon. It was first seen accompanying its Trainer as they patrolled around Cycling Road only to find it in shambles from the crash of Cassius's helicopter. At Geosenge Town, it helped try to keep the ultimate weapon from opening with its weight. Later, it helped repair the damage done by the ultimate weapon firing on Kalos. None of Aurorus's moves are known.}} is Grant's second known Pokémon. It was first sent out at Geosenge Town to keep the ultimate weapon from opening as it was being unearthed. With the help of Valerie's , it was able to stand on the air, but was knocked off by Bryony's . None of Tyrantrum's moves are known.}} Trivia * Grant's Japanese Leader title is . * Grant is the only Kalos Gym Leader who does not use a fully evolved Pokémon outside of the Battle Chateau. ** In the games, Grant is also the only Kalos Gym Leader who doesn't use a Pokémon introduced before Generation VI. * In the anime, Grant made his debut exactly five (aired) episodes before his Gym battle against Ash, with the aforementioned Gym battle episode being the first to have its air date moved forward due to the postponement of the episode intended to air before it. Coincidentally, Grant shares this trait with Burgh. * Grant is the only single Gym Leader who uses Pokémon with identical levels in a Gym battle. * Grant shares his Italian name with Wally: they both go by the name of Lino. Names Category:Game characters Category:X and Y characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Rock-type Trainers de:Lino es:Lino fr:Lino it:Lino (Capopalestra) ja:ザクロ zh:查克洛